Summer Belongs to You: After Part
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This is what happens after the episode is over.


Thirty minutes later, after everyone just ignored Perry not being there, everybody from around the neighborhood had come and joined the party -except for anybody thirty-seven and above. Ferb went to the DJ table and started playing music while some scientist prodigies had gone and started talking with Phineas before someone else got him. (They only managed to get him because they pushed Isabella away right after the song ended without him noticing it.) They were talking about the plans he'd done like the mechanics, blue-prints, ideas, and such. They were going to get Ferb later.

While that went on, Isabella was talking with the Fireside girls about everything they did around the world, the time in Paris, Japan, the island, the sights they saw, the people they met, and pretty much everything, almost.

Even though she cared about them like sisters, she sometimes still felt like she couldn't completely open up to them, so she didn't tell them about the song she'd sang in Paris or her mini speech to Phineas in the island to motivate him. After a while, they each went to do separate stuff so she was alone.

She looked over to Candace and Jeremy who were dancing together while having happy auras around them. She smiled a bit at Candace, happy she finally got what she wanted. She then sighed and walked away without anyone noticing, well except for Ferb who was able to see everything from the DJ table up on the stage.

She walked over to the siblings' tree houses and got into the tied wheel which automatically pulled her up to Candace's tree house. When she was up, she sat down on the edge of the floor and let her feet dangle while she looked around at what her group of scouts had made of the backyard while she was gone. She smiled a bit, feeling pride about being their leader but then sighed and rested her head on her hands, going back to feeling depressed.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that Candace had walked up to Ferb and said something to him, but she just ignored it as her mind drifted off to how the next day would be. Even though Ferb, Phineas, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and she didn't show it, they were completely tired and ready to go to bed. Since this was Phineas and Ferb's party, it would probably end around ten or eleven, so it wasn't too late or too early. **(It's honestly not late or early)**

Her eyes were closed by the time she heard someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Candace smiling at her. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked her with an exact tone as Isabella uses daily, and Isabella managed a smile. "Hey, Candace. Why aren't you with Jeremy?" Isa replied and Candace just smiled. "He had to go call his family to tell them he'd arrived okay. So, I decided to look for you and check how you were," she replied. Isabella sighed and answered, "I'm okay, I guess. I mean, everyone had a great time, I got to be with Phineas for more than forty hours straight, the three of us sang this great song while Ferb played it, we danced, you got a kiss from Jeremy and made it official, I almost shared a sunset with him…" she answered but her voice started to trail off around when she started talking about her and Jeremy, so she looked down and sighed. She knew she could fake being cheerful to anyone else, but she couldn't do it when it was Candace or Ferb, mostly because they could tell when she wasn't feeling well which made it harder to trick them.

Candace smiled and grabbed Isabella's hand pulling her up to her feet. Isabella gave her a confused look to which Candace just returned with a smile. She led her to the inside of her tree house and pressed a button that unlocked all of the rooms of the tree house that had hid after the siblings and Stacy had a tree house fight, but everyone outside didn't really pay attention to the growing tree house. Candace turned on the lights, and Isabella looked at the rooms, remembering when she helped build it with Phineas and Ferb. Candace guided her to the couch, and they sat down.

"Let me guess what's eating you," Candace began to say, "Even though you got to sing with him, hold hands, dance with him, spend another whole and even more amazing day with him because he invited you to come even though he technically didn't invite anyone else, you're still not sure if he likes you or will ever like you?" Isabella sighed and nodded.

"I mean, he ignored me all throughout being in Paris. He himself said, 'A boy, a girl, alone in the city of love. I thought romance was a foregone conclusion.'" Isabella sighed again and leaned her head back. "I just don't know what to do! Maybe I should give up…"

Candace sighed too and thought for a second, then said, "Isabella, I know it must be hard to put up with Phineas's projects. I know you must love participating in them, because not only are they fun, but you get to spend time with him. You love to see his imagination at work, his friendliness being shown, the care he shows everyone and the determination he has to show it just makes you want to swoon, doesn't it?" Isabella looked at Candace surprised. "How?…" she started to say but couldn't find words to say. Candace just continued to smile.

"Isabella…There's a really great reason why he acts this way to you…" Candace sighed and got up, then headed for the door but looked back at Isabella and said, "But I'm not one to tell you." With that, she left the tree house and got down.

Isabella sighed once more and decided to ponder on what Candace had said.

At that same time, Phineas had politely excused himself from the scientists and looked around for Isabella. When he didn't see her anywhere, he went over to Ferb, and Ferb automatically pointed up at the tree houses. Phineas gave Ferb a "How'd you know?" look, and Ferb just gave a small smile in return. Phineas shrugged it off and started to walk over to the tree houses. He sighed and looked down for a bit while having a sad out-of-character face. He rubbed the back of his neck and then went up to the tree house. He saw Isabella and smiled, then walked in.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas greeted while making Isabella get startled, but she smiled. "Hi, Phineas. Did the scientists finally leave you alone enough to breath?" she asked, grinning. Phineas smiled and nodded, then sat down next to her where Candace had sat. "Yeah, so what are you doing up here? Isn't it kinda lonely being… well alone up here with yourself?" he asked, and she looked away and over to the window. "I guess…" she answered with her voice barely audible.

Phineas started to get nervous. "So, umm… Did yah like the trip?" Phineas asked to fill in the silence that had come. "Yeah, it was really fun. Thanks for inviting me." Isabella thanked, smiled over to him sweetly, and then looked back out.

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows together and sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen… Isabella…I'm…sorry that I didn't really pay attention to you in Paris…that I hardly looked at you…I just…" while he talked, he kept fidgeting, he rubbed his neck with one hand and rubbed his left ear with the other. A silence came again while Phineas tried to find the words he wanted to say.

With all that movement and what he was saying, Isabella had turned her attention back to him. While he wasn't here, she'd also thought if she should even keep trying to get his attention. Even when she joined him to sing earlier, she was worried he might not have wanted to sing along with her. All through these forty-some hours, her confidence had gone down almost to the point where she would never be able to be confident around him for an extremely long while.

"It's just…I wanted to tell you that…" Phineas closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He, at few times, had a tough time thinking when he talked with her, but right now his mind felt blank. He sighed and turned over to her and looked into her eyes. "I just don't want to turn out like my parents," he confessed and a great pressure was lifted from his chest. Isabella had a confused face and she thought, 'What does he mean? His parents are great.'

Phineas opened his mouth again and started to explain, "I'm talking about my biological dad and my mom." Phineas sighed one last time and got comfortable on the couch, so he could explain well and try to think straight.

"I'm not sure if you remember how he was or how they acted, but the thing was, they just weren't right for each other. They never yelled or hit each other. They just weren't with the right person. Dad focuses so much on his work and his projects. He's an amazing guy to hang out with, but he always wants to do great and incredible things for his work, which is architecture and drawing/painting." Phineas ran a hand through his hair, thinking about his father. Isabella thought then, 'Well, now I know where he gets his personality from…'

"They both decided they would be happier separated, so they got divorced. It was hard for all of us, but we all knew it was for the best. The first months, he came every weekend and Candace and I hanged out with him. The more time that passed, we were starting to separate from Dad, because he always had business to attend to. Now, we barely get a message from him every year or so…" Tears started to come out of his eyes and his voice cracked but Isabella knew it wouldn't last much longer than that moment. Phineas had looked away from her, but then looked back at her.

"Isabella…Honestly, I like you more than a friend and more than a sister…but…I need to make sure before anything happens, all right?" he asked and he looked down to the floor, nervous for her answer.

After what felt like endless hours, –which were just some minutes- Isabella got close to him and hugged him, smiling. Then she let go and said, "It's alright." He sighed of relief and smiled. "Thanks, I just want to…not screw up, especially our friendship." he said. "I just have one question," Isabella started to say and Phineas waited for her to say it. "When did you know I like you?" At that, Phineas gave her a sheepish smile, and he blushed.

"Well…remember when we were in the cart we used for the roller coaster during the song?" he asked and she nodded. "When I looked over to you and you smiled up at me with a very happy look, I knew. So yeah, I barely found out." Phineas quickly put his arms up around his head and closed his eyes tightly while turning himself into a ball, waiting to get hit. All that happened was Isabella giggling at him and him sighing of relief once more, but he was still feeling nervous.

A while later, they walked out and got down, then walked back to the party. Phineas smiled over to Ferb to let him know he told her, and Ferb got it. Ferb looked over to Isabella, but even though she was smiling, Ferb knew she was hurt inside. He smiled to himself as he thought of what to put next after the song playing was over.

Phineas turned back to Isabella and opened his mouth, but then a cadmium red blocked his way, and he looked up to see the back of someone's head. He heard the person say to Isabella, "Hi, Isabella. Wouldya like to dance?" Phineas stepped to the side and stood next to Isabella, glaring at him _slightly_.

Phineas got a good look at him and his glare increased. The guy standing in front of him was wearing a smirk on his face. He had a hanley shirt that was cadmium red and cinnamon colored slacks. His midnight green eyes were shining with confidence, making Phineas hate him and start to want for Ferb to get a haircut since the guy's hair was just like Ferb's but longer and amber.

"No thanks, Jonny. I don't really want to dance to this song," Isabella said politely and sweetly. Jonny smiled and nodded, then went over to the Fireside Girls who has reunited and started to ask them if they wanted to dance.

Phineas turned to Isabella and asked, "Why did you say no? And how'd you know him?" He was glad Jonny didn't get to dance with her, but he was still curious about it. Isabella just smiled and said, "I honestly don't like this song. And also, Jonny may have professional dancers as parents and have a year more than me in dance class -which is how I met him- since he's a year older than us, but he's a _terrible_ dancer." Phineas smiled and led her over to the same table that Candace and Jeremy where in. Apparently, while they were in the tree house, some tables had been brought. The two looked over to Jonny striking out with every Fireside Girl because of an excuse or another until he came up to Melissa.

Jonny smiled and said, "Meli, your friends are being mean to me. Even Isabella said no!" he exclaimed and smiled when Melissa ran over to Isabella. "Isabella, please dance with my brother! You can dance with Phineas any other day." Melissa pleading and made Isabella blush and she smiled while opening her mouth to respond but Phineas interrupted her. "Sorry, Melissa. She's dancing with me now." Isabella gave him a confused look without –without having Jonny or Melissa see it- while Melissa shrugged and ran back to an annoyed Jonny.

Phineas smiled at her and said, "Wanna dance, Isabella?" She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

As they walked to the dance floor, the previous song ended and Leona Lewis's Better in Time came on, making Isabella turn to look at Ferb, and he smiled and winked. Isabella smiled and thought, 'He knows me too well.' as Phineas grabbed her hand. and they danced as if nothing had really happened.

**Okay, so how was my first Phineas and Ferb story? This is for Akira's Contest, so yeah. Sorry if it's not funny, but I followed all the rules! ^^ Oh and before I forget, (Which I doubt I can) ****Akira left me in charge while she's gone, well, of the contest. She's still going to be the judge, though.**


End file.
